


Pouring Color

by NishikinoMaki



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill (Band), Starbomb
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Marijuana, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Smut, don't worry there's not too much drinkin' and smokin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishikinoMaki/pseuds/NishikinoMaki
Summary: “You didn’t tell me you were such a good dancer,” he breathes against your ear.“There’s still a lot you don’t know about me.”He smirks as he kisses you right below your ear.  “Yet.”





	Pouring Color

He’s cute.

You watch him sing, his face twisting and relaxing as he hits every note, a hand on his chest. It’s almost hypnotic, the way his voice carries and fills the room, smooth and full of emotion. This isn’t the first time you’ve seen him perform, but it’s still just as enchanting. You’ve been following his band for a few months now, instantly falling in love with their sound as soon as your friend played their album for you. There’s a sadness to the songs that draws you in and makes you want to know more about the person who wrote them: in this case, a skinny 20-something boy with soft but distinct features and wild hair. He seems so serious up there under the lights with his heart on his sleeve. But who was he when that was over?

******************************************************************************

The show eventually comes to an end. He thanks everyone for coming to see his band and his smile is sweet and genuine, if not a little sheepish, as he looks out into the small crowd through a few stray locks of dark hair that have fallen into his face. The house lights come up and he turns to help his bandmates break down the stage and pack up for the night.

Your eyes are fixed on him as you watch him flit around the stage. Your friend has to touch your arm to get your attention, asking if you’re ready to go. You tell them to go ahead without you; there’s something you want to do and that you’d call them later. They give you a searching look, eyebrow raised.

“What’s that look for? I just wanna talk to him,” you say defensively.

“You also wanna make out with him.”

Your face flushes red as you giggle to hide your embarrassment. “Oh my God, will you stop? Yeah, he’s cute, but can’t I just want to have a conversation with him? Totally innocent, I swear.”

They sigh and laugh lightly and pull you into a one-armed hug. “If you say so. You better call me, though.”

“I will, don’t worry. See you.” You give them a wave and turn back to the stage and start walking, weaving in and out of the last few stragglers of the evening, eyes locked on your target. Was it always this warm in here?

He hops down from the low stage and stands off to the side, tapping away at the keypad on his phone. As you approach him, you realize he’s much taller than you thought. His eyes are still glued to his phone when you’re finally in front of him.

“I liked the show tonight.”

He lifts his head, almost like you’d startled him. He meets your gaze and his mouth cracks into a smile.

“Thank you so much! That’s awesome to hear.” Before you can answer, he starts speaking again. “You look kind of familiar. Have we met before?”

You shake your head. “Not exactly. I’ve seen you play before, though, so maybe that’s why.”

He thinks for a moment. “Did you come see us last month? You were wearing the same jacket, I think.”

Your heart skips a beat. “How did you remember that?”

He laughs quietly and shrugs. “Just have a good memory, I guess. Also, it’s not like these crowds are all that big. It’s kind of easy to pick people out.” He gestures nonchalantly around the open room that’s near-completely empty now.

“I think you could fill a bigger space. You guys are really good.”

“Thank you; I really hope we get to start playing bigger places soon. That’s the dream, you know?”

“Hey, if you do, I’ll definitely be there.”

He gives you a gracious smile and rubs the back of his neck. “I’ll hold you to that. I’m Dan, by the way.” He holds out a hand to you and you take it and introduce yourself, as well. It’s an oddly courteous gesture, but you appreciate it all the same.

You talk for a little while longer and find yourself growing more and more comfortable by the second. He asks you what other bands you’re into and you round off a short list and find that you have quite a few in common, his eyes lighting up as he starts waxing poetic about your shared musical tastes. You talk about where you’re both from originally, what you went to school for, and you’re fascinated by every answer and story he has to offer. He asks what you do for work and you tell him you bartend at a place not too far from the venue.

“That’s cool. Maybe I’ll run into you at work sometime.”

_I wish._

You watch Dan talk, eyes darting between his dark eyes and his mouth. His smile is infectious and his laugh both puts you at ease and makes the butterflies in your stomach flutter about just a little more. He seems like such a different person from the one that was on stage only a short time ago. On stage, he seemed so serious, but the boy standing in front of you is pleasant and happy and even a little dorky. He’s much sweeter than you’d anticipated and the way he looks at you like you’re the only other person in the room adds fuel to the fire inside of you.

Your conversation is briefly interrupted when one of his bandmates comes over and informs him that they’re done packing up and will be heading home. He tells them to go ahead, that he’d make his way back on his own. His friend claps him lightly on the shoulder and walks off. He turns back to you and apologizes for the interruption.

“It’s fine. You sure you don’t need to go, though? I guess it is getting kind of late.”

“Well, I wanted to see if you’d like to have a smoke with me first.” The smallest smirk is creeping across his face and you bite your lip in spite of yourself.

“Like ‘smoke’ smoke?” He nods. “Yeah alright.”

He smiles again and grabs his blazer that he’d discarded at some point during the show. He slips it back on over his lithe frame and gestures for you to follow him.

He escorts you out a back entrance to the venue that opens into a quiet alleyway. The ground is still wet from an earlier rainstorm and you can hear the familiar sound of cars speeding down the slick, shining streets. It’s chilly and you can see the faintest hint of your breath hanging in the air.

Dan leans up against the concrete wall and takes an old pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He pops it open and removes a lighter and a joint that looks like it had been burnt down less than halfway and put out to save for later. He holds it between his lips and flicks the lighter on, cupping his hand around the flame to shield it from the cool breeze. He takes a drag and his eyes close lazily as he exhales. His motions are practiced and fluid, as if he’s done it a million times. He passes the joint over to you and you take a hit yourself. You hadn’t smoked in a while and it burns your throat, but you’re too preoccupied with the fact that you’re getting high in a back alley with a cute musician to care very much.

“I hope you actually smoke and you didn’t just agree to it ‘cause you felt like you had to,” he says, breaking the silence. His lips are turned up in a bashful smile as he takes the joint back from you.

“Nah, I smoke on occasion. Just haven’t had the opportunity lately. I’m kinda surprised you asked me.”

He blows a cloud of smoke away from the conversation and turns to you. “Why? You’re cute and you seem cool.”

_Oh fuck._

“Likewise.” The blush that creeps onto his cheeks is adorable; you want to make that happen again.

You pass the joint back and forth a few more times before you’ve burnt it out almost completely, chatting the whole time and floating small flirtations between each other. Smoking had put you even more at ease, the world around you feeling light and calm. Dan seems more relaxed, as well, but still a bit shy at times. You love it, though; it’s endearing.

Dan stows the butt of the joint back in the box of cigarettes and slips it into his pocket. He checks the time on his phone and looks out toward the street and then back at you.

“Hey, would you maybe wanna come back to my place? We’re having kind of an afterparty, I guess.”

“You asking me on a date already?” you say with a smirk. You’re not sure where the sudden burst of confidence is coming from, but you like it all the same.

Dan blushes again and runs a hand through his mop of dark hair. “I guess I am, yeah. If that’s what you want it to be.”

You pause as your heart speeds up. You had never done anything like this before, but there was something about Dan that made you feel safe and at ease.

“Let’s get going, then.”

He beams and holds out a hand to you. You take it and allow him to lead you out to the street and you can’t help but notice how soft his hands are. He hails a cab with surprising ease and opens the door for you, allowing you to climb in first. He gets in after you and gives the driver his address, somewhere in Brooklyn.

You don’t talk much on the relatively short cab ride to his place, but you can sense him sneaking glances at you out of the corner of your eye. There was an empty seat in between the two of you and you wish he were that much closer.

You eventually make it to his apartment and you’re thankful that the awkward trip is over. He passes some bills to the driver and gives him a quick “thank you” before climbing out and holding the door open for you. He takes your hand in his again and shows you the way up to his unit.

He lives in an old warehouse that had been converted into blocks of apartments. Apparently, he lives with an unwieldy number of roommates, but it made the rent more affordable and the location wasn’t terrible, so it was “tolerable”, as he put it.

You make your way up a few flights of stairs, with Dan apologizing the whole way for the elevator being out of order. You assure him it’s not a big deal; it’s good exercise, after all.

You can hear the music blaring from Dan’s apartment before you even make it to the correct floor. Once you reach the door, he doesn’t even check to see if it’s locked; he simply pushes it open and steps aside so you can enter.

His apartment is loud and dark and full of people drinking and smoking and dancing. The ceiling is ridiculously high, but you suppose that made sense given the skeleton of the building.

He offers to take your coat for you and you hand it over. He’s careful to hang it up neatly on an old, battered coat rack instead of tossing it onto the pile of outerwear accumulating on top of a chair by the door: a simple but telling gesture.

“Do you want something to drink?” he asks as he removes his blazer and tosses it unceremoniously onto the aforementioned coat chair. You can feel his breath on your ear as he tries to make himself heard over the thumping bass.

“Sure, lead the way.”

The two of you wind your way through the crowd of people. Dan keeps a firm hold of your hand so you don’t get separated as he shows you to the kitchen, smiling and waving to various people on the way.

The lighting in the kitchen is jarringly bright compared to the last room you were in and it takes your eyes a moment to adjust. Dan offers to get you a drink, but you politely decline.

“How about I get you a drink?” you ask, leaning up on your toes to reach his ear, a hand lightly placed on his shoulder.

“You’re my guest; you don’t have to do that.”

“I also do this for a living, you know. Plus, I’m particular about what I drink.”

He throws up his eyebrows at you and you notice a tiny scar slicing through one of them. “Oh shit, I forgot I was in the presence of a professional tonight.”

You both laugh as you grab two red, plastic cups and begin mixing something for yourself. Your alcohol options aren’t great, but you can make do. You ask him what he wants and he just asks for a beer.

“Wow, boring,” you tease. “You should try mine before you make a decision so terrible.” You hold out your cup to him and he takes a sip.

“Okay, nevermind, I want whatever that is, please.”

You chuckle to yourself as you mix another drink and hand it to him. He brings it to his lips and gives you a thumbs-up.

“Glad you approve,” you say, taking a drink from your own cup.

“Let’s go sit somewhere and you can tell me how to make whatever this is.”

“You could always just come visit me at work and I could make it for you again,” you say close to his ear and you swear you can feel him shiver.

“Maybe I will.”

******************************************************************************

The two of you soon find yourselves parked on an old ratty couch, sipping your drinks and chatting over the noise of the room. You’re sitting so close to Dan that your knees touch and even that small amount of contact makes your whole body feel warm.

You learn that Dan has a wicked sense of humor and he seems to enjoy making you laugh. Every time he tells a joke or shares a particularly funny anecdote, his eyes light up and a toothy grin is plastered to his face as he watches your reaction.

“So how’s our date going so far?” he asks eventually, his words low in your ear and you can hear the smugness in his voice: facetious and sultry at the same time. A shiver runs down your spine as you lean in to speak.

“Pretty good. I like a guy that can make me laugh.” You lay a hand on his thigh and his eyes glance down to the site of contact and then back up to your face as the redness in his cheeks deepens.

“I am pretty funny, aren’t I?”

“Pretty cute, too.” Maybe it was the combination of weed and alcohol in your system, but you were feeling especially sure of yourself. The air that surrounds you is so electric at this point that you wouldn’t be surprised to find sparks flying off and filling the space around you if someone showed you a snapshot of the scene. Your hand is still on his thigh and your eyes are locked with his, like you’re silently daring each other to make another move. And before you know it, you’ve leaned up and pressed your lips to his softly.

He kisses you back, his free hand coming up to cup your face, and you can taste the alcohol on his tongue as your mouths move together. The room around you is full of people and noise and movement, but everything is still and quiet as you kiss and you realize you don’t really care if anyone is looking.

Dan breaks away first, but his lips are still only an inch away from your own. “Do you wanna move this somewhere more...private?”

You do, but you also want to draw this out for as long as you can; you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t been thinking about this ever since you first saw Dan sing. You kiss him again quickly and give his thigh a playful squeeze. “Come dance with me first.”

You take his cup from him and set it down on an endtable covered in water rings before making your way into the crowd of people. You look over your shoulder to see if Dan is following you and you find him only a few steps behind. His gaze is intense and his lips are cracked in a lopsided sort of grin as he reaches out for you.

You swing your hips to the music, something bouncy from the 80s, and Dan pulls you in close. He places a hand on the small of your back and the other on your hip and matches your rhythm: apparently, he can move his body just as well as you can. You drape an arm over his shoulder, the look in his eyes making your knees go weak, and rock your hips against his. He bites his lip and tries to bring your bodies even closer together.

You spin yourself around and back into him, keeping in time with the beat all the while. He wraps his arms around your waist and hugs you to his chest; you can already feel him getting hard through his jeans and it fills you with even more confidence than before. You grind back into him, giving him a cheeky look over your shoulder and he tightens his hold on you.

You soon feel Dan’s lips on your neck, pressing firm kisses along any bit of exposed skin he can get to. You reach up and grasp the back of his neck and tilt your head, a silent offering of more flesh for him to taste.

“You didn’t tell me you were such a good dancer,” he breathes against your ear.

“There’s still a lot you don’t know about me.”

He smirks as he kisses you right below your ear. _“Yet.”_

His voice makes you melt and you have to consciously keep a small moan from escaping. He sways to the music, his hold on you firm, borderline assertive. The bass reverberates through your chest and you can already tell your ears will be ringing in the morning. The song transitions into a new one and Dan places one last lingering kiss to your neck.

“Bedroom?” he whispers into your ear and you nod at him over your shoulder.

There’s a sudden coldness when he moves away from you, like a draft has somehow found its way inside the apartment despite it being packed with moving bodies. Dan takes your hand in his again and all but drags you out of the crowd and down a dimly lit hallway off to the side of the open room. He stops at the last door and knocks tentatively before pushing it open. You give him a curious look.

“My roommate’s out of town, but I still never chance walking in on something, especially when there’s alcohol in the building.”

“Smart move.”

You step over the threshold and he closes the door behind you and clicks the lock. You waste no time in shoving him up against the door and capturing his lips in another kiss, your tongues searing against each other. He has a hand behind your neck and another under your shirt and planted to your waist, his short nails still somehow able to dig into your skin.

You nibble at his jawline and move down to his neck and a soft moan rumbles through his throat as you sink your teeth in. He lifts your face to meet his again and crashes his lips against yours, attempting to get rid of any distance that may exist between the two of you.

You have an arm wrapped around his neck while the other travels down his body before coming to rest against the hardness in his jeans. He mutters a harsh “ _fuck_ ” against your mouth and you smile, loving every reaction you get from him.

“I wanna put my mouth on it,” you whisper in between kisses and he nods eagerly. You hum in amusement as you lower yourself to your knees and start working on his belt.

You make quick work of his jeans and reach into his boxers. You stroke him slowly and it’s enough that he already bucks up into your touch.

“You’re cute,” you murmur before running your tongue along his length.

You look up at him with wide eyes as you press light kisses from base to tip. He runs his fingers through your hair and watches you work, bottom lip caught between his teeth and a lustful glaze in his eyes.

He rests a hand on the back of your head gently, never pushing or forcing, as you take him into your mouth. You work your tongue against the tip and he bucks forward, a moan tumbling from his lips. His head falls back against the door as you bob up and down on his length, a hand following your mouth’s movements.

“ _Fuck_ , baby, you look so good, keep going, _shit_.” His words are quiet, but you can hear him perfectly, even over the muffled noise from the other room and the oncoming tinnitus you’ll be dealing with for the next day or so. You circle his tip with your tongue before taking as much of him into your mouth as you can, your tongue held flat against the underside of his cock as you pull back and let him fall from your mouth.

A small whine escapes him as you stroke him lazily, like a lost puppy whose treats had been taken away.

“Which bed is yours, Danny?” you ask sweetly. His cock twitches against your hand and you have to stifle a giggle.

“Left one.”

You’re on your feet in no time. You take Dan’s hand in your own and lead him over to his bed. A light touch to his shoulders is all it takes to get him to sit before you climb into his lap and cover his mouth with your own again. His hands find their way to your waist, lifting your t-shirt up just enough to make contact with your bare skin. You love the feeling of his hands on you, delicate but needy. He seems content to let you take the lead and it lights a fire in your stomach. You’re not usually so dominant, but something about him and the way he reacts to your advances makes you feel so sure of yourself and what you’re doing that you just want to keep going.

You maneuver yourselves farther up the bed, Dan’s back against the light blue comforter and you straddling his slim waist. You’re rolling your hips and moaning against each other’s mouths, your breathing heavy and wanting.

“Can I take this off?” Dan asks quietly, fingering the hem of your t-shirt. You give his lips a quick peck and lift your arms over your head so he can remove the offending article of clothing, a dopey smile playing at his lips the whole time. He kisses you again as a hand trails up your body and comes to rest against your breast, tenderly kneading as he ruts against your aching center.

“Can I take yours off, too?”

He sits up so quickly that you almost fall off his lap: at least there’s no doubt that he’s excited. You pull his shirt over his head and toss it away and he embraces you. He peppers your chest with light kisses and you return the affection by kissing the top of his head and running your fingers through his hair, pushing it back so you can see his sweet and eager face. He’s so gentle with you, so considerate with every touch, like he’s afraid of hurting you or scaring you away. There’s a certain tenacity buried inside, too, though. It’s clear that he’s not unsure of himself, just focused on you and what you’re doing and what you want. It makes you curious to see how he would surprise you next.

“I’ve never done this before, you know,” he says, his mouth still on your chest and his eyes gazing up at yours. “Asked a girl home after a show, I mean.”

You huff a laugh and bite your lip. “I guess I must be pretty special, then.”

He smiles against your skin. “You must be.” He reaches up and cups your chin in his hand and guides your face down so your lips can connect once more. His tongue brushes against your bottom lip and you open your mouth to him as he lowers himself back onto the bed, pulling you down with him.

You break away and move down his neck as his breath hitches in his throat. His fingers dance along your skin, over your waist and up your back, finally reaching their target as he fumbles with the clasp of your bra. You smirk against his shoulder as he pops it open and the straps fall down your shoulders, finally freeing you from the cumbersome article. The feeling of your naked chest pressed against Dan’s is intoxicating. He’s so warm and you wonder how it would feel to have him curled around your back as you drifted off to sleep.

It’s becoming increasingly frustrating to have so many layers of clothing between the two of you as you rock your hips back and forth slowly. Every so often, Dan will arch into your touch and a noise catches in your throat, surprised and desperate.

“I like all those sounds you make.”

Your face flushes with heat. “Why don’t you take these off and help me make some more, then?” Your boldness surprises even yourself.

You climb out of Dan’s lap so he can make hasty work of his jeans and boxers. You take the opportunity to strip off the rest of your own clothes, leaving them in a heap at the foot of Dan’s bed. A thought suddenly pops into your head.

“Hey Dan, do you have, uh…” Your voice trails off as a sudden shyness creeps in.

A look of realization crosses his face. “Oh! Yeah, yeah, no worries.” He turns away from you and slides open the drawer of his bedside table. He rifles around in whatever contents it holds until he’s finally able to produce a small foil packet and you notice the slightest tremor in his fingers as he rips it open and rolls the latex down his cock.

You press your lips to his neck reassuringly and he leans into your touch, eyes fluttering closed as he sighs. He holds his arms out to you, inviting you to resume your spot in his lap. You straddle him again carefully and lean down to press your lips against his as he slowly guides himself inside of you.

A gasp hisses through your teeth as you ease back on his cock and he asks if you’re okay, a hand rested lightly on your face while he strokes your cheek with his thumb. You nod vigorously as you rock back and forth in his lap and build up a consistent rhythm, getting used to the feel of him inside of you. Your face twists in pleasure, your palms flat against Dan’s chest for support as he lets you do your thing.

His long arms encircle your waist, urging you to lean down into him. His mouth finds your neck in no time, kissing and nibbling a path up to your jaw. He starts to move his hips in time with yours, his thrusts going deeper. You dig your nails into his chest, your eyes screwed shut.

“ _Fuck_ Danny…”

He smirks against your skin and nips at your jawline. “Say my name again, baby.”

A blush flushes through your cheeks as you capture his lips in another searing kiss. “Do you like me riding you, Danny?” You punctuate your sentence with a playful lick to his bottom lip as you grind down into his lap. You move your hips in slow circles and it earns you a delicious moan.

“ _God_ , that’s so fucking hot.” His words come out as a growl and you shudder at the sudden ferocity. His kiss is harsh as he buries his fingers in your hair and it almost sends you over the edge right then and there. Apparently, he has a dominant side under that sweet exterior.

You rock and bounce in his lap with more urgency; you can already feel yourself climbing higher and higher before you break completely.

Dan litters your face with firm kisses as he holds you tight. “Let me get you off, gorgeous; I wanna see you come for me.”

Without even really thinking, you grasp at one of Dan’s hands and guide it between the two of you. He takes the hint and massages his fingers over your clit and it rips a strangled moan from deep inside you.

The added friction of Dan’s fingers on your clit quickly sends you over the edge and your whole body shakes as you continue to fuck yourself on his cock. Your tempo soon falters and you’re left panting Dan’s name. He kisses you again, deep and full, and whispers small praises and reassurances against your mouth about how beautiful you are, how good you feel, how you’re going to make him come, too.

Dan builds up his own pace as he works towards his release. He chews on his bottom lip as you bury your hands in his hair and give it a gentle tug, exposing a long stretch of neck. He drags his nails down your back and you arch into him. You love the thought of him marking you up even a little and you hope you’ve given him a few mementos of his own, reminders of the night you spent together.

You match his movements as best you can as they become more erratic and hurried, his own climax fast-approaching. You nibble on his earlobe and he keens and grabs at your ass.

“Am I gonna make you come, Danny?” you purr into his ear and his grip on you tightens just the tiniest bit.

“ _Fuck_ yes, baby, I’m so close…”

He thrusts up into you particularly hard and you yelp in surprise. You notice a self-satisfied grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“No fair,” you say, accompanying your light-hearted scold with a fresh jerk to his hair and he groans louder than he has all night. The sound is muffled by your own mouth as you crash your lips into his for the umpteenth time that night and he finally lets go, his whole body shuddering and tensing up as he pulses inside you. You kiss him through his orgasm, swallowing every sound he makes, reveling in how good it feels to be with him like this, to see him come undone from pleasure alone.

After he’s spent, you take the opportunity to collapse against his chest and finally catch your breath. He lets out a deep sigh that quickly turns into a tired giggle.

“What’s so funny?”

“I just...holy shit, baby, that was _so fucking awesome_.” He has an arm draped over his eyes and a lazy grin painted on his face.

You smile and plant a kiss to his cheek. “Yeah it was.”

Dan gently shifts your body off of him so you can curl into his side as he traces patterns down your arm with his fingertips. You nuzzle into the crook of his neck and close your eyes, focusing on the movements of his fingers and the rise and fall of his chest.

The two of you lay in silence for a little while, not needing to say anything out of fear of ruining the tranquility of the room despite still being able to hear the party raging on outside the door. The events of the evening had been more than you ever expected and, although there’s a peacefulness to it all, you still can’t deny the doubts bubbling up to the surface. You’d had no expectations past an enjoyable conversation when you’d first approached Dan earlier tonight, but you still can’t quite squash the feeling that there might not be anything after this. You’re not delusional, of course; you don’t expect Dan to suddenly turn to you and ask you to go steady or anything. You like him a lot, though: he’s sweet and polite and he makes you laugh harder than anyone else you’ve met recently. Even if you can simply forge a friendship out of tonight, you would consider that a win in your book.

You’re so lost in thought that you don’t hear Dan talking to you.

“Hm? I’m sorry, I zoned out.”

“I was just asking if you’d maybe like to spend the night here? I understand if you need to get home or you’re not cool with it, but I was thinking it’d be nice to hang out some more. We could go out for coffee in the morning, too, if you wanted. No pressure, though, whatever you wanna do is fine with me-”

“Dan,” you say quietly, cutting off his rambling.

“Yeah?”

You place a light kiss to his lips. “Let’s have a sleepover.”

You both break out into a laughing fit and Dan gives you a quick squeeze before hopping out of bed. He tosses the condom into the trash can in the corner of the room and grabs his boxers and a pair of pajama pants from the floor and slips them on. You watch as he pads over to his dresser and rummages around, eventually producing an old Def Leppard t-shirt.

“Here, you can wear this so you don’t have to spend the rest of the night in your nice, going-out clothes.” He tosses the old t-shirt to you and you catch it in mid-air and pull it on over your head. It surprises you to find that it’s only maybe a size too big for you.

“What a gentleman,” you tease and he smirks at you.

“Girl, I am all about getting comfy right now. I’m also about finding some food because I’m fucking starving.”

“Me too actually.” You hadn’t even realized the gnawing in your stomach until Dan brought it up.

“If you can hang tight for, like, three minutes, I think I might be able to fix this situation.”

You give Dan a thumbs-up as he disappears through the door, making sure to close it behind him.

You’ve slipped your underwear back on and are sitting cross-legged on Dan’s bed when he returns, arms laid down with an entire pizza box and two cans of Coke.

“Holy shit, did you just steal an entire pizza from the party?”

He lays the box down on the bed and hands you one of the soda cans. “More like three-fourths of a pizza. And this is my apartment, so I don’t think I can really steal from myself. I don’t really give a shit about anything going on out there anyway.” He gestures dismissively towards the door. “I probably would have come home and done the same thing if you hadn’t stopped to talk to me. Minus the sex, obviously.”

“Not much of a partier, huh?” you ask as you crack open the tab on your soda can and take a sip.

“God, no, especially not after a show.” He plops himself down on the bed beside you and takes a slice of cold pizza for himself.

“You seemed pretty popular when we were out there earlier.”

He shrugs. “A lot of those people are acquaintances, at best, honestly. I just don’t wanna look like an asshole.”

“Well, at least it gave you an excuse to ask me to come back here.”

Dan’s head hangs down as he chuckles. “That was pretty smooth, wasn’t it? I was honestly nervous that you’d shoot me down.”

“You realize I approached you first, right?”

“I know, but I was still nervous! What if that whole time we were talking, you were just thinking, ‘Wow, this guy’s a giant dork; I really regret wasting all this time listening to him talk about himself. I’m definitely never coming to another Skyhill show again’.”

“I think you need to chill out a little bit,” you say, laying a hand jokingly on his shoulder.

He laughs again, bright and staccato, as he shifts position so he’s sitting closer to you, your backs against the wall.

“I wasn’t lying earlier, you know, when I said I’d never asked anyone home after a show. It was really cool of you to come up and talk to me. I don’t get approached a lot like that, to be honest.”

You pull a face at him as you stop in the middle of lifting your drink to your lips. “Bullshit.”

“I swear! At least not by girls who actually want to have a conversation with me or who generally give a fuck about my music.” His pleasant expression is still there, but there’s a tiredness to it, as well. “You actually seemed to care about what I do and talked to me like I was a normal person, though, which is way cooler than people talking to you just because they wanna get with the dude in the band or something.”

“We did fuck after knowing each other for like a couple hours, though.”

“We did - it was _awesome_ , by the way - but all the conversation beforehand made it so much better. I actually like to, you know, talk to girls before I consider asking them out let alone sleep with them. I dunno, I’m just not really into the whole ‘I’m in a band, so I’m bringin’ home tons of puss every night” kinda life.”

You choke on your food as you swallow and struggle to hold in a laugh at the same time. “‘Bringin’ home tons of puss’? No wonder I’m the first girl you’ve managed to seduce back to your place.”

“Hey, you totally could have said no,” he says with a grin that tells you he’s happy you didn’t.

“I could have, yeah, but then I would have missed out on free pizza and booze.”

“Well, that would have just been poor judgement on your part. I’m not sure I could have slept with someone who turned down free food.”

You catch Dan’s eye and the two of you immediately begin to laugh. You’ve only known him for an evening’s worth of hours at this point, but talking to him already feels like talking to an old friend. You reach out and brush his hair out of his face so you can see his eyes.

“Can I be honest with you for a second?”

“Of course.”

You take a deep breath, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “So, I did absolutely have a crush on you, but I honestly just wanted to talk after the show. I wanted to get to know you a little bit, I guess. You seemed really interesting...God, that sounds stupid, doesn’t it?”

Dan shakes his head slightly. “I don’t think it sounds stupid. That’s pretty flattering since I’m actually super boring and lame.”

His remark earns him a light shove and a laugh. “Oh, shut up, you are not.”

You both eat in silence for a minute or so before Dan speaks again.

“Do you still, though?”

“Still what?”

“Have a crush on me?” His lips are stretched in a sly expression, scarred eyebrow raised suggestively. Your faces are only a few inches apart and that gap soon closes when you press your lips to Dan’s. It’s a quick kiss, but it says everything you need it to.

“What do you think?”

“I think this is the best sleepover I’ve ever had.”

******************************************************************************

You and Dan spend the rest of the night talking and laughing as you lounge on his bed and eat your way through what’s left of the pizza he commandeered, eager to learn as much about each other as you can. You talk so long that you’re not even sure what time it is anymore: all you know is that your eyelids are starting to feel heavy and your yawns are coming out more and more frequently. You lean into Dan’s shoulder and have to fight off the urge to doze off. Dan notices you fading fast and gives you a gentle nudge.

“Falling asleep on me already, huh?”

“Literally.”

“Ha! Apparently you’re not too tired to make jokes, though.” He reaches out and pulls back the covers on his bed. He does so as carefully as he can so as not to disturb you too much. “Go on, babygirl, get in.”

You muster all your strength and crawl under the covers with Dan close behind. He scoots himself up against your back and snakes an arm around your waist, holding you close like you’re his favorite childhood stuffed animal. A content sigh washes over the back of your neck as he tightens his hold on you briefly.

You can’t help but smile and think to yourself that having this boy attached to your back as you sleep feels better than you could have ever hoped it would. As sleep finally takes you over, one last wave of excitement washes over you: you hope Dan would still be up for getting coffee in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Sooner than I expected actually. I've been on a Skyhill kick lately, so I was feeling particularly inspired and had to get this out. Writing about little baby Dan outside of a relationship was an interesting change for me, but a lot of fun; I might need to go down this road again at some point.
> 
> Special shoutout to my darling [kaibasetos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibasetos) for being my second pair of eyes at 2 AM, commiserating with me about editing woes, and for being one of my biggest enablers and cheerleaders. Thanks for always having my back <3 (P.S. Shameless plug, but if you're into Yu-Gi-Oh!/Joukai, go show Miles some love! He's so talented and I'm endlessly jealous.)
> 
> Things have been hectic for me lately and these little literary endeavors provide a good escape. I really can't express how thankful I am to anyone who reads my stuff, especially those people who are consistently in the comments and the kudos. I see y'all and I love you very much <3
> 
> Recommended Listening: You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) by Dead or Alive (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGNiXGX2nLU)
> 
> As always, don't own, didn't happen. I'm not making any money off of this.


End file.
